Abby Reynolds
by destinysdivaforever
Summary: Another tribute to Malcolm and Zoe. If you don't like her don't read my stuff. Mal and Inara ugh! My guy threatened no sex if I even hinted that they had been together.  The only complaint I ever had about Mal and Zoe was that they weren't together.
1. Chapter 1

Another tribute to Mal and Zoe. If you don't like her don't read my stuff. Mal and Inara ugh! My guy threatened no sex if I even hinted that they had been _together_. The only complaint I ever had about Mal and Zoe was that they weren't together. So this is after Miranda and I want a small bit of drama without all the fighting. I'm working on my voices right now. 

**Our heroes are capture by a former collogue.**

**The chamber was quiet when she woke. It had happened the Alliance had finally caught up to them. Everyone was taken. Mal, Zoë, Wash, Kaylee, Jayne, and Inara only River and Simon escaped and that was because Mal and Zoë sent them off in the shuttle. Her body felt battered and bruised from the fight. Looked around she saw the others huddled in a corner tied together. Only she and Mal hung from the wall. **

_**Cowards. **_**Her head hung with an unfamiliar weight. The sickly sweet smell of jasmine hung in the air. She felt like she was floated. Mayhap she was. **

"**Ah, the lovely, lovely joins us." Her body tensed at the sound of his hated voice. "Oh, yes, it's me."**

**He stood in front of her so she could see him. Jack Bishop. The former resistance Captain turned traitor and joined up with the Alliance. He hated Mal and Zoë almost as much as they hated him.**

"**Zoë my dear, I hear congratulations are in order. You got married!" He lifted her head so she could look at him. "Does your hubby know what a bitch he married? Hmmm? No? Well let me tell him."**

**He's high. Zoë could see it in his eyes. Jack ran across the floor tripped to a stop in front of his prisoners. Wash winched when he pulled him close.**

"**Young Zoë here is quite the prankster. She decided that I loved men, which I do, but in the resistance they don't want to know that. One day she decided to do me a favor and slip me a nasty little pill called a jura. Ever heard of it? No, well jura makes you want to have sex; Lots of sex, which I did with a lovely young man, for hours." He stroked Wash through his britches. "It should have had a happy ended but we were found and let's say those resistance boys do not play nice. That was why I switched sides though Zoë would tell you different if she could."**

**Jack stumbled back over to Zoë. **

"**When I heard you had married I just knew I had to give you a little gift I've been worked on. I call it Mal and Zoë." He waved over at Mal who hung limp against the chains. "Mal gives the man an uncontrollable need. You see how hard he is? Mal guarantees eight hours of pure pleasure. It increases sperm productivity ten times faster than the normal male could."**

**Jack licked Zoë's neck.**

"**Zoë is Mal's counterpart; when a woman wears it the man using Mal attacks like a ferocious beast. He can't stop himself. Pheromones ya know. Zoë forces the woman into ovulation." He waited for his words to sink in. "Yes, that's right little Zoë you're going to be a mommy."**

**Wash sat stunned for a moment before struggling against the bonds that held him.**

"**Oh, little man, if you were up to the job you'd of done it by now. Maybe you're more like me than you want to believe. Take them to the chamber." Jack hugged Zoë as she fell. "Strip her then release Mal. Oh, I'm going to be an uncle."**

**If she could move she would have killed them but as it stood the only inclination she had was to touch Mal as she was carried past him. This was going to crush him. Jack was no fool. He knew Mal's mother had been raped and murdered by the Alliance. He knew a child by Mal would destroy Zoë's marriage. Wash, who was so insecure about her friendship with Mal wouldn't be able to stomach Zoë having Mal's child. Abortion was out of the question. **

**Her clothes were removed and she was laid naked on the bed. Mal was fairly dragged into the room. She could hear him screaming all the way down the hall. Her Mal. Her brother. Her best friend. Tears poured down his face when he was thrown into the room. He fell to his knees out of view.**

"**Zoë?" He cried. Her heart broke. "Zoë it hurts so bad."**

"**It's alright Mal." She whispered to him. She could hear him crawled across the floor to her. His heavy body dragged along by need. It seemed like a life time before she felt his weight on the bed. He found her hand. "Always knew you'd be a great father."**

**Something inside Mal broke. He came to her crying into her neck. He settled his body over hers and joined them together. Zoë whispered in his ear. **

"**It's alright. As long as it's you Mal I'm happy. We'll make a beautiful baby." Over and over her words soothed his worn soul. **

**Each time he climaxed Mal was able to think a little clearer. He was going to kill Jack. He was going to marry Zoë because it was true Wash would never be able to accept Mal's child and Mal was not going to let him take Zoë off his ship. She was his life. His safe haven. Without Zoë his world was empty everything he fought for had little meaning.**

**Zoë kept whispering sweet words into his ear. Quiet words that only he could hear. When she could move her arms again she wrapped them around him. Her legs found his waist. His seed seeped out of her stained the sheet. For more than eight hours this went on. When he knew he was free of the drugs he carried her into the bathroom and cleaned her as best he could. Then he held her while she cried. **

"**Looks like Mal is a success! I think she rather enjoyed it, Hmmm?" Wash seethed as he watched the man he despised taking his wife. He heard every word she whispered to him. He was hanging on until she wrapped her body around Mal's. In his heart he could forgive almost anything but her willing taking what Mal was giving broke him.**

**He had a quick plan of taking Zoë and the baby, if there was one, off the ship and raised it together but Mal would never let his child go. Zoë would follow whatever Mal said. **

**Jack sat besides Wash laughing as Mal cried. He knew Mal was feeling bad but still Wash was broken too. **

**End Notes:**

**I own nothing. We bow to Joss Wheadon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoe is being the Zoe I love. Deal with it and move on. Wash whines and Mal steps up.**

**Zoë stared at the ceiling while Wash raged. Simon and the others kept looking in the door expecting her to do something. She didn't have the will too. **

**Wash blamed her. He blamed Mal. Hell, he blamed the almighty. He blamed everyone except the man responsible. Jack.**

"**Baby please." He begged. "Say something."**

_**Can't. **_**He had said everything that needed to be said.**

**Jack had drugged them again, every one of them except Zoë. He said he didn't want to hurt the baby. Wash was deposited in their bunk, Zoë went with them. When he woke he began to rage at her. **_**Wanted it. You love him. Never gave me that comfort. At least Inara gets profit from her whoring.**_

**Zoë was at her end and Wash new it. He tried to apologize again but Simon called her to the med bay. That's where they are now. Wash offering comfort Zoë refusing. Wash moving from being apologetic to angry to blaming Zoë for not resisting more. He was exploding about him not being Mal. **

**Zoë ignored everything he said. She kept her pain inside her. Swallowed it deep and did what needed to be done. Wash never understood that about her. She needed to do and not talk. She couldn't do anything about this so she had to accept her hand. Mal knew he understood what she needed without her ever needing to tell him.**

"**Zoë please…" He touched her fingers.**

"**You need to be goin' Wash." Jayne said from the door. Zoë was like a sister. When his pa died Zoë sat up with him all night getting drunk and talkin'. She had dealt with enough and Wash wasn't backin' down. "Leave her be."**

"**Zoë?"**

"**Go Wash."**

**Wash stomped all the way to their cabin. Jack was waiting for him.**

"**Get the hell out."**

"**Hurts don't it? Knowing you can never be as good as Mal in her eyes." Jack smiled. "There is a way out. You can save your pride."**

**It didn't take long for Jack to convince him to leave. He collected his gear. A guard walked him to the magistrates' office where he filled in the paperwork. In less than an hour Wash was a single man. It was all so simple except for the hole in his heart.**

**Mal groaned when the bright lights hit him. The events of that night came rushing back. Jack, Zoë, a child. Their child? Could it be possible that Jack was telling the truth and Zoë had a baby growing in her belly? Jack didn't lie before, could he have changed?**

**Mal was in his cabin but the bed felt odd. It was too comfortable and bigger. He tried to push himself up. He saw the shiny ring on his left hand. The old symbol of marriage.**

"**Wash is gone. Divorced me. Jack married us. Alliance don't need a person's permission to marry it seems." Zoë sat cross legged on the floor played with a cradle. His cradle. "Jack said it was the only thing left from your home on Shadow."**

"**Zoë…" Mal started resting his hands in his head.**

"**I ain't broken sir so don't start treatin' me like I am." Mal nodded. **

"**Where are we?" **

"**Still on Jupiter nine. Jack restocked the supplies after he came down from his high. Really sorry for messin' up our lives. The kitchen, freezers, and med unit are better than ever. Simon checked for poisons." Mal laughed at this. "Ain't you gonna ask how long you been out?" **

"**What? How long?" **

"**Two weeks. Mal had an unexpected side effect…exhaustion." She laughed out loud. "Been lookin' for a new pilot. Jerry Stagger is still available. Will only fly with a resistance crew."**

"**Get him." Mal said as the ship jerked.**

"**Already did." She smiled at him.**

"**Where we headed?" **

"**Away from here." She went to stand but he grabbed her arm. "Told Simon to wait until you were awake before running the test."**

"**Then let's go." He followed her into the corridor and down to the med bay. Mal whistled when he saw all the new equipment. "This put Jack back a heap of coins. Mind you I'm still going to kill him but…"**

"**Zoë already kicked his ass." Jayne said walked into the room. "Couple times. Shoulda seen it. I got a little hard."**

"**Jayne?" Zoë said. "Don't share."**

"**So I guess you would like to know if Zoë is pregnant." Simon said. "If River is any indication then she is."**

"**Why? What's River been doin'?" Mal asked peered at Zoë's stomach.**

"**She's hugging Zoë every time she's near." Simon indicated for her to get on the table. Zoë sat on the edge with Mal standing behind her. Simon took a small amount of blood from her and fed it in his new machine. Zoë could have sworn he giggled. Within minutes it beeped. "You're going to have a baby. Maybe two if your progesterone levels are any indication."**

**There was silence in the room. Mal stared at the back of Zoë's head. Jayne looked at the floor. Simon kept glanced to the door.**

"**Maybe we could give you a moment." He and Jayne hurried from the room. **

"**If I was gonna have a baby it's only right it should be with you." Mal whispered pulling her to him. **

"**Why?" Zoë leaned back into him. **

"**You're my best friend. You've saved me more times than I can count." He breathed in her smell like he had done millions of times before. "Can we work on having more? I don't want to be like my parent's cold and hard. Want our baby to be happy."**

"**Better than that already. We love each other and the sex wasn't half bad." She joked. Mal rested his hand on her stomach. **

"**A really marriage Zoë. Sharin' a home and a bed."**

"**Better send a wave to Inara. If you want a true marriage I don't share."**

"**I'm gonna make this right for you Zoë." Mal said as they walked down the hall.**

"**Yes, sir." **

"**You can call me Mal now that we're hitched."**

"**Yes, sir." Zoë smiled to herself. Mal may say he wanted her to call him by his first name but she knew he took comfort in her called him sir.**

**Their baby Mal thought as he walked next to Zoë. A baby would make the hassle of this life worthwhile. He could do some legitimate work maybe get some land. **

"**What do we do now?" He asked.**

"**Fair enough. Need to get as far away from the Alliance as possible and choose a rock to set down on." Mal nodded. Taking her hand he led her to the cock pit.**

"**Maybe we'll go some place with a pond so we can do some swimming." He smiled back at her. "I miss swimming."**

"**Yes sir." **

**Jerry sat into the pilot's chair smiled at the controls as he talked to Serenity. The old man who he always thought looked a mite like St. Nick turned towards him and Zoë.**

"**Looking good Mal. Finally made an honest woman out of this fire cracker." Jerry laughed as he took the ship out of atmo. **

"**Good to see you breathin'. No time for chatter. Change up course and head for Sam's place"**

"**We got time for tradin' sir?" Zoë asked.**

"**Yeap and inspectin'" Mal looked at Zoë. She nodded her understanding. Mal didn't trust that Jack wouldn't try and track them. "Zoë I'm hungry. **

"**Galley's that way sir." She turned her back to him smiled. **

"**You gonna fulfill your wifely duties?" His eyes twinkled. "Or do I need to send a wave to your mama?"**

"**Unless you got a direct line to the almighty I ain't scared." She took his hand and led him to the galley.**

**Mal sat at the table while she mixed his meal. He never thought he would have a woman cooking just for him. He had watched plenty of times when she did it for Wash but she wasn't Washes woman now. Zoë held strong to the ways her Mama taught her. Woman's work was well defined as was a man's. Wash didn't understand that. He could have had Zoë's complete heart if he had. Mal would have never stood a chance. **

**Wash never listened even when Mal tried to spell it out for him. He should have been finding jobs and saving credits for his own boat. Instead he left it all to Mal. Zoë never complained but her loyalties never shifted from the man who was doing what was right in her mamas eyes to her husband. **

"**Is that cow?" Mal asked when Zoë sat the plate down in front of him. "Really actual cow?"**

"**Yep and potatoes." Zoë cleaned the mess while Mal ate. "Gonna have a rest."**

"**You alright?" She nodded for the first time Mal noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Taking his plate and cup he followed her to their quarters. It was his turn to do his part. He sat his dish on the desk for later; no way he was gonna leave it in the kitchen for Jayne to eat. **

**Zoë lay on the bed and waited. Mal carefully removed her boots and rubbed each foot. Long after she had gone to sleep he rubbed them. **

**He crept out of the bunk and rushed to the bridge. After swearing Jerry to secrecy sent a wave to Sam. Whistling Mal climbed back down the ladder and claimed his meal. When he finished he lay down next to her covered and them with a soft blanket.**

**They slept for hours. Jerry was an excellent pilot and the ride was smooth. Still his hail was not welcomed.**

"**Mal well be landing in five." Mal and Zoë groaned in unison.**

"**Come on woman got a surprise." He smacked her butt as he climbed out of the bunk.**

"**What surprise?" She shook her head. "Had enough surprises."**

**"There are things," he said as serious as he had ever been. He took Zoë's hand and smiled at her. "you shouldn't have to worry about."**

**Silently they walked from Serenity to a large rusted hanger. He gave Sam a quiet hello. **

**Zoë's eyes grew large when she saw the Giant B-class ship. Mal walked her through it, letting her absorb her emotions.**

"**Sold the land my granddaddy left on Ariel. Gotta fair price. Been saving for her since before the war. Didn't want you to run so I got Serenity first." He blushed when she stared at him and finally understood what she meant to him. She knew what he was saying but she needed to hear the words. "Never wanted you to marry him. He was no good for you. He didn't understand what you needed. Been waiting and planning for years to be worthy of you Zoë . This was going to be my wedding gift to you. The day you married me. Cabins are big. One with two rooms for us and the baby. She's bigger than Serenity, more cargo room for legit work. Arboretum to grow our own vegetables. We'll move all the stuff Jack got over later. Want to see the cabin?" She nodded still too stunned to speak. Zoë followed Mal through the corridor. When he got to the Captain's cabin the door slid open. "I thought ladders would be too difficult when you got bigger. This here is the front room. There's a sofa with table and chairs for dining. In there is the nursery, we can pick up a proper crib or I could build it. Here is our room. Bed's larger and more space for your girly stuff. It has a bath with a tub."**

"**A bath tub?" He watched her face light up. Zoë had always wanted a tub. She told him how her mama had one on their ship. "You're really trying to live up to Mamas standards, sir?" **

"**Tryin…Zoë I…" Mal turned his head away blushed.**

"**I know sir." **

"**Oh my goodness! Did you see the engine room?" Kaylee burst into their open door. She giggled like a school girl. "I got spare parts. Jayne's in the gun room and Simons droolin in the med lab."**

"**Well, sir, show me the galley." She stepped through the thresh hold. **

"**I thought you'd want to see to weapons locker." Kaylee said from behind them. Mal shook his head.**

"**I'll take her later." Kaylee watched them walk towards the galley Mal's hand rested on Zoë's lower back.**

"**Kaylee is Mal in?" She jumped at Jerry's voice.**

"**They went to the kitchen." She looked back in the direction they walked. "How long you known them?"**

"**Since they were little ones." He could see the questions burned in her mind. "Both Zoë's and Mal's parents were God fearin' folk. Women have their roles and men have theirs. Zoë's ma cooked, cleaned, and gave her husband babies. She could also throw a knife better than any man. Give the woman a weapon…well let's just say her girls didn't say unwed for long.**

"**Zoë did."**

"**Mal needed certain things to do right by Zoë. She waited for him for ten years; he simply neglected to tell Zoë that he wanted her. I swear that boy was dropped on his head when he was a baby. This ship is for Zoë. Some things gonna change some won't." **

"**But the galley?" **

"**Zoë loves to cook." Jerry shrugged.**

"**It's too strange." **

"**It's Malcolm and Zoë. Never made any sense to those lookin' from the outside in."**

**End Notes:**

**Still don't own anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Abby's here. I love stories with babies in them. Makes me all warm and fuzzy.**

"**No food yet." She said as she opened cabinets.**

"**Thought we could eat in town." He blushed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Gonna take some passengers to one of the outer planets."**

"**Taken on passengers now sir?" **

"**Always meant to keep you safe." Honesty emboldened him and he took her in his arms. "Plannin' on keepin' **_**all**_** my family safe."**

"**Does that mean me too?" Jerry stepped into the room holding a bottle. "Got this when Lucy and I got hitched. Thought we could share it tonight over dinner."**

"**Ain't gonna be no dinner if things don't get moved." She looked pointedly at Mal. "Plan on cookin' in my new kitchen."**

"**Let's go get the manly stuff done so my woman can cook." He reluctantly let her go.**

"**You like saying that don't you?" She asked softly.**

"**By the verse I surely do." He whispered back to her.**

**Dinner was a relaxed. Zoë made her mother's stew and biscuits. They drink all on Jerry's apple wine, plum juice for Zoë. For desert a rare treat for Mal chocolate cake. Sheppard, Simon and Jayne cleaned up. River followed Mal and Zoë to their room. She lay quietly listening to their night time chatter. On occasion she would lay a hand on Zoë's stomach until finally she fell asleep. **

**Mal carried her to the spare room. He rubbed her back when she stirred. Zoë let Simon know that River was with them. **

**Lying in bed with his naked body wrapped around her sleeping form Mal kissed her again. All those wasted moments when he was too afraid to tell her the how he felt.**

"**Would give you the verse if I could." He whispered. "Truer words ain't never been spoken."**

"**Yes, sir."**

**They traveled in relative quiet for the next several months. Mal and Zoë relaxed into their roles as husband and wife. When Kaylee asked way it was so easy for Zoë to forget Wash she simply said. "Can't change what a person feels. Can't wallow in pity. Gotta accept your path. Mal and me been walkin this one together since we was kids. It just seems right."**

**Mal agreed just said, "Me and Zoë fit."**

**Mal kept touching Zoë's belly. Everywhere, when they were eating, drinking, gardening, his hand always found his child. Kaylee would have thought it was great except she couldn't forget Wash and she couldn't be angry at Zoë or Mal.**

**Kaylee still didn't understand. Inara wasn't happy to lose Mal. She knew he was saved money but assumed it was for their future so she started saved too. For their future. Now Zoë had their future. Zoë had her child. **

**That was a lie. It didn't matter how she told it Mal belonged to Zoe. Inara received Mal's wave ended their romance. Kaylee's waves implied Mal and Zoë acted like nothing had happened. Wash ceased to exist as did she. **

"**Serenity 2 this is Korm shuttle requested permission to dock." **

"**Permission granted. Serenity 2 out." Jerry transmitted the coordinate to her. **

**Mal wasn't there to greet her. Although Kaylee and the Doctor were. River had made herself scarce. **

"**River has become Zoë's shadow. Mal can't be too far behind." Simon laughed. **

"**I understand you are only handled legitimate shipments now." Inara commented hoping she sounded at ease. **

"**Yes, Jayne has even found a woman to settle with. Her name is Jane. We pick her up on our next pass by Ariel." Simon started to say more but stopped when he saw Mal coming towards them. **

"**Inara you are welcome on this ship but no working your trade. Don't want to upset Zoë."**

"**My trade has never bothered Zoë before."**

"**No but it bothered me. When I'm upset so is Zoë." He said with a straight face.**

"**Since when?" Kaylee asked **

"**Since forever. Zoë is a very sensitive lady." Mal nodded his head to empathize his point. "Don't go up upsetting Zoë. She's in a delicate way. Kaylee it's a might bit warm in our room…"**

"**If I make it any colder you'll freeze."**

"**The doc can thaw me. Zoë's warm. Zoë don't like warm."**

"**Be there in a few Captain."**

"**The new ship is impressive Mal. What happened to Serenity?" Inara asked in her most passive voice.**

"**Don't go upsetting Zoë." He warned walked away as if he hadn't heard her.**

"**I think it's lack of sex. Zoë is as big as a house. She could hold three babies in there." **

**Inara stood frozen. Mal never dismissed her. What was happened?**

"**He's been like that for months. Zoë ain't delicate. She just beat the crap out of Jayne for eatin' her chocolate."**

"**The reason I came was to see if it was true…Mal's doing honest work?"**

"**Even did a few jobs for the Alliance. Says it keeps us off their radar. Not much mostly fairing passengers." **

"**For Zoë and the baby?" **

"**Yes, Inara you seem surprised." Inara jumped at the sound of Sheppard Books voice.**

"**Sheppard I didn't know you were aboard." **

"**I am not the only one. Wash just boarded and I wanted to let Zoë and Mal know." He followed Mal's path.**

"**Wash?" Keelay ran in the opposite direction.**

**Sheppard, Inara, and Wash all back aboard. All of them had an agenda. She didn't have any fight left in her. She was pregnant with her best friend's child. Mal was more than that. He was her husband, her lover, and her protector. Who would have thought Mal would become the man she had always wanted Wash to be. **

**He listened to every word she said and worked like a dog to fulfill every request. Her mama would be proud. He was a good looking man; not that she hadn't noticed before. He gave like St. Nick in bed. Said he wanted her to be pleased in all things. Talked to their baby, rubbed her back where it hurt, and rubbed her aching feet.**

**Wash. Wash wouldn't let go. A few months ago he started sendin' waves. She asked Jerry not to tell Mal and delete them as soon as they came in. Inara was making gestures also. Zoë suspected for Wash. After a few sly questions about Mal she had Jerry delete hers also. Now they were aboard.**

"**Zoë?" Mal slipped his coat on as he entered their cabin. "How are you feelin?"**

"**Did you see the new passenger manifest, sir?"**

"**Zoë we been married for nearly eight months can you call me Mal?"**

"**I do call you Mal. When we're…"**

"**That don't count." He blushed as he walked over to her taking the clip. She had highlighted one name. Hoban Washburne. "You seen him?"**

"**No, thinking on headed to the infirmary though." She took his hand as he pulled her up from the bed.**

"**Still havin' pains?" She nodded as she doubled over. "Let's get you there then."**

**They slowly walked down the hall, stopped on occasion when a pain came. **

"**Almost there darling." He supported her weight with his body. "Doc! Where in the sphincter hell is he?"**

"**Find Kaylee you'll find the Simon." She whispered and moaned when she was hit by another pain. **

"**Labor or shot Obarion rifle?" Mal joked. He flipped on the intercom. "Simon to the infirmary."**

"**I'll take the rifle sir." Mal was back at her side.**

"**What's happening?" Jayne burst into the room.**

"**Baby." Mal said as he rubbed her back.**

"**Hurts more in the back than in the front?" Zoë nodded. "Press here…like this."**

**He took Mal's hands and applied pressure to Zoë's back. She immediately sighed.**

"**Who taught you?" **

"**My mother birthed six kids. I'm the oldest. Learned a few things."**

"**Go learn where the Doc is." Mal ordered. **

"**I'm here." Simon rushed into the room with Kaylee, Wash, and Inara behind him. "Zoë can you get on the bed so I can check you."**

"**Use the hector gramer thingy." Mal frowned.**

"**Your wife has made it clear that she wants a natural birth."**

"**The way my ma did it." She moaned again. **

"**Alright," Simon smiled as he checked her. "Wow almost there."**

"**Can I move around?" **

"**Yes, it will make things go faster." Simon went to help her off of the table. **

"**Here let me help." Wash came rushing to her side. Mal stood over the shorter man.**

"**Get out Wash. She ain't yours anymore." His voice was low and threatening.**

"**She ain't never been yours." Mal pushed his hand away from her arm.**

"**Wash leave." Zoë whimpered. "Mal help me bring your baby into the verse."**

"**Jayne, get them outta here. This ain't no peep show." Mal stood in front of Zoë and held her in his arms. **

"**Should tell you he'd been sending waves." Mal stiffened. "Ain't never read them not a one. Just didn't want to take away from your happiness."**

"**That's my girl. Always taken care of me." He kissed her forehead. Zoë suddenly slid down his body screaming in pain.**

"**O.K. Zoë let's sit you in the birthing chair." Simon helped move her to the chair but Zoë shook her head.**

"**Wall." Simon nodded. Zoë knew her body. Jayne came back in the room and grabbed her other arm. **

"**Where we headed?"**

"**Wall." Mal muttered.**

"**Mal stand in front of her. Jayne, brace her with your arm below the breasts but above her belly. Zoë squat."**

**Zoë moaned. Her pains were coming faster and harder. **

"**Zoë push!" She did. Zoë pushed with everything she had. "Zoë stop. Babies turned some. I want you to breathe through the contractions."**

"**It hurts!"**

"**I need you to push as hard as you can."**

"**What's wrong?" Mal asked his face knotting with concern.**

"**The babies stuck, Zoë, I need you to push her out. There's too much blood. Zoë, I need you to push hard."**

"**Can't it hurts."**

"**Zoë, never known you to run away from pain. Now you push my god daughter out." Jayne yelled at her.**

"**Your god daughter? Since when?" She grunted.**

"**Hey, focus. Zoë? Baby? I can't do this Zoë. You heard the Doc. I need you to push hard." She shook her head. "Can say goodbye to my crew, this ship, even our baby, but I can't never say goodbye to you, Zoë. So you listen to the Doc and push as hard as you can. Get this baby out!" Zoë leaned hard against Mal. Squatted just a little more, like her mama had told so many women to do, she pushed as hard as she could. Mal nearly cried when a mixture of blood and water fell from her. **

"**Good Zoë, one more push."**

"**Please, Zoë." Mal begged his body leaned against her pushing her into Jayne's. Jayne pushed against the wall to keep her from falling. Zoë screamed as she bore down. Simon pulled the child from her as soon as the shoulders were clear. **

**Zoë collapsed against Mal. Blood pooled at their feet.**

"**Why ain't she cryin?" She gasped when Mal lifted her and placed her on the bed.**

"**She's good, Doc's got her." He kissed her nose. "You did good baby."**

**Mal looked over to see Simon vigorously rubbed the baby's back until she let out a loud wail.**

"**See, just like her mama, always keeping me waitin'." Mal said kissing her again. Jayne looked over Simons shoulder and smiled a little.**

"**Good thing she looks like her ma."**

"**Why are you here Jayne?" Mal never took his eyes off of Zoë .**

"**Well, I'm her God father." He stumbled.**

"**We could do worse." Zoë smiled at Mal.**

"**She needs a name." **

"**It's a girl that's your job." She smiled at him.**

"**Abby, Abigail Marie Reynolds." Zoë nodded.**

"**It's a good name. A strong name." Jayne whispered holding the baby.**

"**Jayne!" Mal shouted. "The ma holds the baby first then the pa."**

"**Well with the doc fiddling down there I just thought…here Zoë." **

**Zoë took her first look at her daughter. **

"**Don't look like much. Just a bunch of wrinkles and eyes. Ain't got no color. She has your eyes." Her words were harsh but her voice wasn't above a whisper. "Oh Mal."**

"**Yeah, you did good Zoë ." He kissed her head. "Tell the crew Jayne."**

**Jayne rushed out of the room. Mal followed.**

"**Jayne! Tell Wash he ain't welcome to this celebration." Jayne nodded and rushed off to the galley where he had left everyone.**

**End Notes:**

**Really, I own nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love Jayne.**

"**It's a girl." He shouted.**

"**How's Zoë ?" Wash asked.**

"**She's right good. Been told to tell you to keep your distance from Zoë and my god daughter."**

"**Zoë is my wife." **

"**Left her cold and broken. Mal put her back together. Zoë doesn't love you anymore." River had snuck up on them again.**

"**She feels grateful to Mal. So do I. I just needed some time to think." Wash defended himself.**

"**Well that's all fine and dandy for you. That there is a family and I ain't gonna let you screw it up for my goddaughter."**

"**Jayne why are you the godfather or did you hit your head again?" Wash snarked. **

"**Ain't none of your concern. Just stay away from Zoë and the baby." Jayne blocked the galley as they made for the infirmary. "They're gonna need time with the baby. You know bondin' and all."**

"**Jayne!" Kaylee shouted.**

"**Mal is armed." With a sigh they shuffled back to the table.**

**It had been three days since Abby's birth and Zoë stood on the parapet watchin' her husband when Kaylee came from behind. She had been feelin' bold and wanted to say her peace before she lost her nerve.**

"**Wash sayin' you won't talk to him." Kaylee sat next to Zoë and looked down at the precious baby. "He still loves you."**

"**Ain't none of your concern Kaylee." Zoë never took her eyes off of Mal as he spoke to Badger her weapon strapped to her hip. Mal had told her to stay out of the way but that didn't mean she couldn't still watch his back. **

"**If you just listen to him maybe ya'll could work it out." Kaylee pleaded.**

"**To what end? Mal and I were joined together long before Abby and I couldn't let him go."**

"**You were friends."**

"**More than that. It's fact. You never saw a war up close. You ain't never seen your friends laughin' and lovin' one minute then in pieces the next. Me and Mal joined up when we were seventeen. No training but what we already had. We are family always were and always will be." Zoë looked at her friend, Abby nursing at her breast. "I loved Wash but I love my family also. What do you want me to do give up Mal and Abby. Ain't happen. Not for Wash or the almighty. You've got to grab on to what happiness you're given and not let go. I'll die for my piece."**

"**But."**

"**But nothing Kaylee, Me and Wash are over. Ain't gonna change." She watched Badger move off. Mal turned to her with a smile. This was his last job for Badger and it was over. Zoë never trusted the man. **

**Mal nodded at Zoë, his signal that she prepare for lift off. She turned without another word and left for their quarters. Mal took the stairs two at a time. Grabbing Kaylee by the arm he swung her around to look at him. **

"**Love you like a sister Kaylee but I will boot you off this boat if you go upsetin' my wife again with talk of her and Wash." He let her go and ran his hand through his hair. "I coulda lived with Wash as her husband and raised Abby but he ran not Zoë. Wash is upset. He had a mind that he couldn't forgive her. She ain't done nothin' to forgive. This is our life now. Give us joy or go."**

**He turned on his heel and quickly traced his wife's step's. Damn Kaylee. Always lookin' for a fairy tale where there ain't none to be found. Zoë was tired because of the baby and Wash was addin' stress to her. Mal aimed to put an end to it. Wash was getting off at the next port in two days time. Until then he was gonna leave his wife alone. **

"**Zoë?" The door hissed open. Mal stopped at the sight before him. Zoë stood with Abby still at her breast and Wash starin' down the barrel of her gun. "Wash what the hell are you doing here?"**

"**Just wanted to talk."**

"**Time for talkin' is over. Told you to stay away from my family." He took his place in front of Zoë. Wash watched as she holstered her weapon and left the room with the baby. "I tried really hard to help you with your marriage. I told you what she wanted but you couldn' listen. You were jealous and petty. Why would she want you? You were so concerned about our relationship, you coulda taken her off of Serenity at any time and she would have followed you but you couldn't you were too afraid she would want me. That she'd come runnin' back."**

"**She chose you. She said all those things to you. I need to know why." He sounded so defeated Mal almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Fact is Wash never fought for her. He wanted her to simply lay down in front of him like a trained puppy. Woman like Zoë needs to be shown she was wanted every day. It weren't hard. Mal respected her wishes. Held her when she was upset or scared. Wash didn't understand that Zoë could get scared too. **

"**She was drugged. She did what she needed to do for us to survive."**

"**You never let her go."**

"**Zoë does what Zoë wants. Don't matter what anyone says. Final warnin' Wash stay away from my wife and baby or I throw you out of the nearest hole."Mal took a step closer to him. "Get out of my cabin." He stumbled out not lookin' back. **

**Mal turned to their room. Zoë sat on the bed tears streamin' down her face. **

"**Don't want to hurt him but I can't sit and talk to him either." She settled into his shoulder. "Can't give him the peace he wants."**

"**You don't need to. He made his choices let him find his own peace." He looked down at his child, who still fed, and wrapped his arms around both of them. "You don't go anywhere without me or Jayne until Wash is off of this boat."**

"**Yes sir." She laughed. She liked it when he was being manly. "She eats like her father."**

"**Nah, just lovin' where she is, like her pa." He held his hands out for the three day old baby. "We're going for a walk. Past time I introduce her to her new home." **

"**Don't get my baby injured."**

"**What?" Mal smiled as he headed out of the room carrying her small bag with him. "I'm lockin' the door. Get in a nap while you can."**

"**Yes sir." **

**Mal walked through the corridors whisperin' to the sleepin' baby, receiving smiles from the passengers, before settling in the kitchen with a bowl of stew and biscuits Zoë had made earlier.**

"**Well this is a fine sight. May I?" Sheppard gestured to the pot on the stove.**

"**Help yourself." He rocked the baby when she fussed. "Just the Sheppard no need to fuss."**

"**Fine looking girl you've got there. Looks like her mamma."**

"**She has my eyes." He scoffed.**

"**Yes and maybe your coloring, we'll see." Sheppard sat down across from them. "Wash seemed upset when he came back to the cabin."**

"**Wash best stay away from my family if he's wantin' to stay healthy." **

"**Maybe there's a way of keeping the peace and keeping him on."**

"**Don't want to keep him on. He broke Zoë when he left. ain't gonna hurt her again." Mal dredged a biscuit through the juices. "Zoë could turn mud into somethin' eatable." **

"**He feels like he never had her." Sheppard moved the stew around with his fork. "He said he felt like you were always in the middle."**

"**Maybe he didn't. Ain't my problem now." Mal stood. "Since ya'll passin messages tell him I'm standin in front now and I ain't weak enough to move." **

"**Maybe your bond with Zoë was always too strong."**

"**Zoë and me, well we've seen the worst of each other and still found a way to love." He took a ragged breath. "You don't know what they did to her in that prison camp. You didn't have to hear her suffer. They never touched me only her because they thought we was lover's. Told'm I ain't never touched her that way." Mal held his daughter tighter to his chest. "Made me watch because she wouldn't scream. Ain't no woman like Zoë. Jack coulda put her with a dozen men and I would never have walked away. Wash was weak. He don't deserve her."**

"**The good book says what God brought together let no man pull asunder."**

"**God ain't here today preacher and the only one who tore that marriage apart was Wash." Mal shook his head. "Ain't given her back. Ain't got no place for him in my verse."**

**Abby let out a small shriek.**

"**Plannin' on making more of these. Gonna find a place to settle soon. Gonna do right by Zoë. Excuse me preacher my daughters hungry."**

**Sheppard shook his head as he watched them walk away. He dug into his meal. Mal was right Zoë was a fine cook. That aside he knew there was trouble ahead. **

"**I had hoped to see her." Mal stopped soothing his child at the sound of Inara's voice. "Jayne is bragging about her beauty. Can I take a peek?"**

"**Maybe when Zoë is up." He continued down the passageway hugging the squirming child closer to his chest.**

"**This is what it has come to? I thought we were at least friends."**

"**Don't use that voice with me." He sighed. "I told you once don't do nothing to upset Zoë. We are friends if she says we are."**

"**Is she so controlling that you can't even speak to your friends?" Mal looked her in the eye.**

"**You and me we ain't nothing compared to me and Zoë. She had me long before you were a thought. Zoë never disrespected you Inara. Don't make the mistake of disrespectin' her. What you know about me means nothin'." He strode away. "Stay anyway from my family until Zoë says it's alright."**

"**Hey," Zoë smiled at him as he came through the doors. "I thought she might be getting hungry."**

"**Yeah, she's been fussin' for a bit."**

"**You makin' my girl go without?" Mal watch her loosen her shirt and put the hungry child to the breast.**

"**Fine sight watchin' you feed my child." He knelt in front of them. "Changed her. If such a little one she's makes a huge stink. Got trouble coming."**

"**Wash and Inara joining together." She stated.**

"**You see too much." He smiled laying his head against her knee. "Got enough money for a good sized plot."**

"**Need to go see Johan and get my share of mama's money." Johan was Zoë's older brother. When she married Wash he refused to turn her share of the inheritance over to her. Said he never believed she belonged to anyone but Mal.**

"**I'll send the wave." Johan never liked surprises. **

"**Mitos is on the other side of the verse. Maybe two months travelin'."**

"**Gonna set down on Arial drop off the passengers. Pick up Jane. Inara and Wash are getting off too. It's for the best." Zoë nodded her agreement. "Did you sleep."**

"**A little." She stroked the baby's cheek. Her blue eyes opened wide. "This is perfect."**

"**Yeah, happier than I have the right to be."**

"**What we deserve. Seen enough pain to last a lifetime." She looked him in the eye. "Made a decision. I'm gonna talk to Wash. I want to settle things, maybe then he can move on."**

"**Good decision. " He muttered relief flowing through him. His Zoe was back.**

"**I want you and Inara there. We need to settle this between us once and for all." Mal nodded knowing he would do whatever she asked. Zoe was always the practical one. **

"**Zoe has something to say. Just listen and then be on your way." Mal stood behind Zoe with Jayne in the back of the galley holding Abby.**

"**Wash I know you feel bad about leaving but it's done. I have a new life a good life with Mal and our child. You can't be a part of that."**

"**I was wrong. I just needed time to think."**

"**You called me a whore."**

"**I was angry."**

"**And I wasn't? Mal wasn't" She was calm like Zoe is. "We all were hurting. You left us. Ain't no coming back from that wash. I can never love you again."**

"**Inara, there ain't no us. Weren't never. Maybe we spent too much time dancing' around things. Don't matter now. Gotta wife and a child to do right by." He took Abby from Jayne and placed her in Zoe's arms. "Jayne is gonna see you off. Maybe one day we can be friends again."**

**Zoe watched as they walked away.**

"**Couldn't be avoided." Jerry said coming in the room. "Can't deny what's right no matter how hard you fight it. The two of you belong together." **

"**Given up this life for one better. You coming with us." **

"**Time for these old bones to set down."**

**That's what we did. Me, your, mal, and pa all pitched in for this land and cattle. Kaylee marrying Simon. Sheppard's coming in for the vows. Auntie River is still nuttier than a fruit basket but that can't be helped. Auntie Jane's gonna drop our bundle soon and your ma got another one comin'. When you're a little older I'm gonna teach you how ta shoot this here gun." He patted the holster on his hip.**

"**Jayne." The three year old squealed when her god father sat her on his shoulders. "Mama home."**

"**Yeah, your mamas at home." He looked around the field of fragrant flowers. "Best get these to the women folk before they come after us again."**

**Jayne lifted the basket and headed back to the ranch he was now part owner of. Like Mal had said many times: "The verse was finally smiling down on them."**

**End Notes:**

**You know it.**


End file.
